The Ship that Sailed Away
by Ayashi Tetsuko
Summary: Many years had passed since the War of the Rings, and Legolas finally decided to sail away and left Middle earth......


"**The Ship that Sailed Away"**

**by Ayashi Tetsuko**

Ithillien, Gondor, the year was 120 FA.

A hundred-and-twenty years had passed since the great War of the Rings ended, such a great and legendary war where little Frodo Baggins and the Fellowship of the Ring struggled to destroyed the One Ring. Shadows had been moved away from Middle earth, and now every beings in it lived happily in peace.

That day was a very beautiful day. The sun, she was shining really brightly, her rays made a crystal-like shape as it shone through thick row of trees. All of the trees were green, deep lively green, with strong and tall bark. Every kind of flowers grew, all of them were beautiful, with butterflies flying around them. And the river flowed sweetly.

Exactly beside the waterfall –that always completed with a rainbow every time the sun is shining- there is a very big tree –the kind that is usually occupied by Wood Elves- with many round-shaped stages on it. These stages are called _talan_, and it is home for Wood-Elves.

On one of the stages, an Elf stood on the border of the stage, overlooking at the sea, far beyond. This Elf is Legolas Greenleaf, a very talented archer and a son of King Thranduil, Elven King of Mirkwood, an Elven country located far in the north. But how could an Elf Prince from a very far Elven Kingdom in the north lived in a place like this, a small countryside near the shore? It is a very long story. A long, and wonderful story.

In his hand Legolas carried a scroll of parchment. The parchment was a memorial address ; he just finished reading it and now he lifted his head slowly.

"Aragorn… had passed away…," he muttered the content of the letter. "And my time had finally arrived…," he added, turning slowly behind, where an old Dwarf with white hair sitting relaxed on the floor, enjoying a big cup of ale. This dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin, a brave dwarf who uses axe as his weapon and is a reliable friend, especially for Legolas.

"What do ye mean, 'my time had finally arrived' when Aragorn had just passed away?" Gimli grunted, as Legolas returned to sit on a fat pillow on the floor. Between he and Gimli was a low table filled with cakes, sweets and a big bottle of ale. They are sitting face to face.

"I think it was clear enough, my friend," muttered Legolas softly, poured down some ale in his cup. "I am going to sail away…."

Gimli became silent, staring at his best friend's ageless face.

It is strange that a Dwarf could be friend with an Elf, for it is known that the two kinds did not get along very well for ages. When many years ago Legolas was left with no choice but to go with Gimli for they had been appointed to become one of the Fellowship of the Ring, the two of them was like a cat meeting a dog ; their every words turned into brawl.

But the situation changed as they set foot in Lothlorien. Since then, the two of them became best friends, and with many other things that came to face them later on, with many new things that they learned about each other, and many other stomach-shaking stories, all of them tightened the bond between the two of them.

Stronger than any friendship that ever happened before between an Elf and a Dwarf.

"Before the War of the Ring was the first time I saw the Sea. And ever since that, my dear friend, I felt such a strong desire to cross it, to sail away, to follow through with those who had left before me. For I could also heard their calling, wanting me in their place," Legolas began to tell.

"But something hold me down, Gimli. Our friends. I stil remember it very well ; that little hobbit, begging me not to leave. So I delayed my departure, for I felt responsible for our friends. But still, everyday I watched the big wide Sea over there, waiting for the day for me to sail away…," he continued. He went silent and sliced a piece of cake, and put it in his plate. Gimli watched the cake in Legolas' plate, his glance was not moving at all. But his mind was not on that cake.

"I heard that all Ringbearers had gone to sail. And I also heard that those nice Hobbits had passed away. And now, Aragorn…," Legolas sighed.

"My task is over. I am going to leave," he added.

"But how about me?" Gimli stood up.

Legolas was surprised. "Gimli?"

"But how about me, Legolas? Are you going to leave me by myself in this Middle Earth, while you're going to the Sea?" Gimli yelled.

Legolas was taken a back. "Oh… that…."

"I know that all these times it had been disturbing you, I know that you feel uneasy about this… but how about me, Legolas? Do I have to spend all those lonely and dull years by myself? How can I let my dearest friend leave without ever going to return? How could you do this to me, Legolas!" Gimli yelled wildly. That peaceful afternoon was disturbed by his loud, angry voice.

And Legolas could not say anything about this.

Slowly but sure, Gimli's emotion cool off. He went back to sit, and with his tough Dwarf hand he tapped his best friend's shoulder. "If you wish to go, you may go. But take me with you…."

Legolas lifted his head in surprise. "You… you are going to go with me? But… why? You have no reason to do this…."

Gimli moved his finger. "No, no… off course I have a reason. Who do you think am I? are you trying to underestimate myself? No you cannot. Well, let's see… first, I love you so much, Legolas. You are my best friend, and off course you remember that once I made a promise to you that I will always follow you wherever you go. We Dwarves are always true to our words. And now I am going to make it came true…," Gimli gave his first reason. "And then…,"

He reached out for something inside his pocket. It turned out to be a soft golden little chain, with a big white crystal hanging. Inside the crystal, there was three strands of golden hair, shining as the sun shone through it.

Legolas soon understood, whose hair inside, and what does it mean for Gimli.

"I am wishing to see her again. The Lady who always shone with lights," Gimli muttered, staring dreamily at the stone.

Soon after Gimli mentioned his reasons for going across the Sea, Legolas' eyes began to got wet. He stood up, came to Gimli, and he hugged Gimli tightly. "Hey, Legolas! This is….,"

"I could never thank you enough, Gimli. You are really my best friend," Legolas muttered.

The next few days, Legolas gathered all of the Elves that lived in Ithillien, whom all of them are previously citizens of Mirkwood. And he asked for their cooperation to build a ship ; the one that they are going to use to cross the Sea.

Time slipped by. And the Ship that they are going to use to sail now sailing proudly in the Gulf of Belfalas, thanks to the creative hands of the Elves. And the Ship is now ready for the journey that it was made for.

Upon the deck of the Ship, Legolas and his friend Gimli stood proudly. Legolas wore a green and brown clothes, the one that he often used during travels, including the infamous one with the Ringbearer. He also had his arrows and Lothlorien-made bow. As for Gimli, he wore his usual Dwarf travel clothes, with his axe, carried proudly.

The Ship left the harbor. Up ahead the sun was shining faintly, her lights began to fade as night came passing by. The waves made a pleasant, song-like noise. The sea-birds sang.

Gimli gave a snorted laugh. Legolas turned at him, smiled happily until his eyes became two curvy slits, then he turned back, facing the wide ocean with a determined smile on his fair face…

And far away, he could hear voices, singing a song about the forgotten island, and these voices were calling for him.

end

Legolas, Gimli, and other Lord of the Rings related characters and ideas are JRR Tolkien's creation.


End file.
